justiceleaguefanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Negative Speed Force
"The Negative Speed Force" is a short film set in The DC Movie Universe. Cast Hayden Christensen as Eobard Thawne/Professor Zoom/Reverse-Flash Ashley Rickards as Dr. Jane Turner Chris Zylka as Barry Allen/The Flash II Joel Gretsch as Rip Hunter Billy Connolly as Dexter Myles Luke Evans as Time Master Alpha Carmen Moore as Time Master Beta Jim Parsons as Time Master Gamma Vanessa Marshall as Gideon (voice) Plot In Central City 2394, Professor Eobard Thawne studies some energy readings that the police detected near one of their crime scenes when he's visited by his girlfriend, Dr. Jane Turner, who wonders what he's studying. Eobard though tells her that the police need his help in a case involving a type of energy reading that they detected, so Jane takes a look and tells him that the readings seem to match the same energy readings that she's been getting from her experiments at STAR Labs. Eobard then asks to look at her work, but she tells him that he can't because it's confidential and then reminds him of their date tonight, which Eobard forgot about. Later, the couple visits the Flash Museum, which has unveiled a new exhibit, a 3D holographic simulation of the Flash's race with Superman. As they explore the museum, they're greeted by the holographic projector of Dexter Myles, the original curator of the Flash Museum in the 21st Century, who shows a tour group around the building. As they look around, Eobard looks at the many exhibits of Flash's battles with his enemies over the years. He then looks over the exhibit of the Flash's origin of Barry Allen getting hit by lightning. He then tells Jane that he's always wanted to be the Flash, since he was a kid, and even says that he could possibly recreate the accident to give him powers. Jane though warns him that that experiment would be extremely dangerous as they still haven't fully grasped the energy and physics behind Flash's powers, even with modern technology. Eobard though shrugs it off and tells her that it was just a thought. He then sees an exhibit about the Flash's demise during the Apokoliptan invasion of 2018 and wishes that he could've got to meet him. He then gets drawn to an exhibit about the Flash's greatest enemy, the Reverse-Flash, but Jane calls him away before he can look as she directs him over to the exhibit of the original Cosmic Treadmill as built by Jay Garrick. Eobard then slowly places his hand on the exhibit before it shocks him with a burst of red electricity, much to Jane's concern. Eobard though tells her he's fine. That night, Eobard drops Jane off at her house and heads home. At his home, Eobard is haunted by dreams of the Flash and the Speed Force, causing him to wake up in a panic. That morning, while on his way to the university, Eobard starts experiencing visions again. A civilian then stops to ask if he's ok, but Eobard suddenly notices that she's moving in slow-motion. He then notices that he's sizzling with red electricity and tries to run off, but he speeds down the street and crashes into a hover-car. Eobard though apologizes to the driver before he leaves. As he leaves, a man in a dark suit watches him and reports this to his superior over his communication device. 3 days later, Eobard sits in his lab as he runs another test on his cells. He records his findings to his A.I. assistant, Gideon that he has been studying his cells and DNA after his incident and realizes that the electricity from the treadmill affected him and he now gives off some energy readings. He then records that, after further research and study, he realizes that his energy readings match the ones from the police and that he revisited the Flash Museum and learned about the source of Flash's powers, the Speed Force. His next test then finishes and he reads the results, which state that his energy reading is similar to the Speed Force energy that the Flash and other speedsters give off, but is the opposite of it, which he calls the "Negative Speed Force," but he wonders why he has different energy readings. He then speeds off out of his lab. At STAR Labs, Jane sits in her lab, studying some charts when suddenly, a red, yellow blur whizzes into the building, grabs her and zooms out of the building. At his lab, Eobard speeds back with Jane, who's awestruck by his new speed and is overwhelmed before Eobard calms her down and tells her about his situation. He then tells her that he needs her help. A week later, Eobard runs on a customized treadmill in his lab, while Jane studies his vitals and energy readings before she stops him after she detects something abnormal. She then shows Eobard the readings that he gave off and notes that for a brief nanosecond, he gave off a different form of energy from his Negative Speed Force readings. She then tells him that, through her research, she recognizes the energy reading as a form of temporal energy and notes that he briefly broke the time barrier. Eobard then realizes that he's getting faster, maybe faster than the Flash. He then says that, with his speed, he can finally become like the Flash. Jane though tells him that he could become greater than him. Jane then unveils a yellow and red suit for him, which she based off of Jay Garrick's original design of the Flash suit. Eobard dons the suit and speeds off. At the local bank, a duo of robbers with blasters run out of the building. The police are on their way when a red blur whizzes past them. Eobard then stops in front of the robbers and orders them to surrender, but the robbers fire at him. Eobard though quickly dispatches them and then zooms off as the police arrive. A month later, Eobard and Jane watch a news broadcast about the "new, mysterious speedster hero" in the city, before Jane turns it off and congratulates him on his success and then asks if he's thought of a name yet, but Eobard still hasn't decided. She then notes that he's come a long way, but still has ways to go if he hopes to catch up to Flash. Eobard then says that he still doesn't fully understand his powers and wonders if he can ask the Flash for help. Jane though points out that he's dead, but Eobard suggests going back in time to meet him. Jane though notes that he's still not fast enough to break the time barrier, but Eobard reveals a device that he's been working on, a tachyon enhancer, which can help harness the temporal energy that the Negative Speed Force gives off, but is still untested. Jane though warns him about trying it himself, but Eobard tells her that he has to do this if he wants to become like the Flash. Later, in an open field, Eobard and Jane say goodbye, where Eobard promises to return to this exact moment when he's done so it'll seem like he isn't gone for too long. The 2 then kiss before Eobard places the device on his suit and then runs off in a circle, before the device glows and sizzles until he disappears through a wormhole. Unknown to them, the man in the suit watches them. Later, on a cloaked timeship, the man known as "Gamma" reports his findings to "Alpha" and "Beta" and tells them that it seems Eobard Thawne has decided to mess with the timeline. Beta then points out that, as "Time Masters," it's their duty to prevent him from tampering with the timeline and possibly create an alternate timeline. Alpha agrees and says that "they already have a few timelines of Thawne messing with the Flash's time" and they don't need another. Gamma then asks if they should let the Time Wraiths handle him, but Alpha refuses and says they need to bring him in alive and orders them to send their operative, "Hunter," after him. In Central City 2014, Eobard suddenly appears through a portal and wonders where he is. He then whizzes through the city and discovers that he's in the year 2014. As he stops by the docks, he's then approached by a man in a jumpsuit, who introduces himself as Rip Hunter, a Time Master, and then reveals that he was sent to stop him from tampering with the timeline. A confused Eobard though tells him that he just wants to get the Flash's help, but Hunter tells him that his actions have repercussions across the timeline and then draws his blaster. Rip tries blasting him, but Eobard dodges all of his blasts and knocks Rip unconscious. Suddenly, the Flash appears before him and is horrified to see him. Eobard then greets the Flash and tells him that he needs his help, but the Flash angrily curses his name and attacks him. A confused Eobard tries to defend himself, but the Flash overpowers him and beats him. The Flash then vibrates his hand, ready to end Eobard, but then hesitates and knocks him back down. Eobard though desperately begs Flash to listen to him and tells him that he needs his help understanding the Speed Force, but a confused Flash asks what a "Speed Force" is. Eobard then realizes that he traveled back too early and tries to leave, but Flash stops him. Suddenly, Eobard gets hit with a tranquilizer dart and faints as Rip approaches them. A confused Barry though asks him who he is, but Rip tells him not to worry about it and then zaps with a device that flashes his face, freezing him in place for 10 minutes. Rip then says that there's still time to salvage this timeline as he summons his Time Sphere and takes the unconscious Eobard back with him. When the Flash regains his senses, he realizes that he can't remember the last 2 hours, but shrugs it off and figures that he just "pushed himself too hard," and then speeds off. At the Vanishing Point, Eobard awakens and finds himself tied up and facing Alpha, Beta and Gamma. The Time Masters greet him and welcome him to their base. Beta then explains that their job is to maintain the timeline and ensure that humanity's history doesn't go "off-record." A confused Eobard though says that he doesn't know what's going on, but Gamma explains that Eobard's mere existence is an "anachronism," but his recent actions have them worried about maintaining the current timeline. Alpha then explains that, in the "original timeline," Barry Allen's accident doesn't occur until 2015 and becomes the Flash, but then shows him another timeline, which shows that Eobard's actions in Barry's past alters his future and he becomes the Flash 3 years earlier. Alpha then reveals that they've seen many timelines before and in every one of them, Eobard is the Flash's greatest enemy as the "Reverse-Flash," but this timeline is somewhat different and that "this" Eobard is reckless and unpredictable. Eobard though asks how he's the Flash's greatest enemy. Gamma then shows him holo-projections of Eobard's fights with Flash over the years and says that they are enemies who battle each other for decades, but never gaining the upper hand against each other. Beta then says that this version of him is starting to skew off track of his destiny and they need to ensure that he gets back on track. Alpha then brings in a tied-up Jane as Eobard then begs them to spare her and tells them to kill him instead. Alpha though tells him that what comes next must happen to ensure the timeline. A terrified Jane then asks what's going on, but Eobard tearfully tells her that they have told him that he's destined to become the "Flash's greatest enemy" and that he'll never achieve his dream of being like the Flash, but becoming the "reverse." Jane though tells him that that's not a bad thing and advises him that the Flash and his enemies view the world as "black and white," but then tells Eobard that he's smart enough to know that it isn't that simple and that by becoming the "Reverse," he can become better than Flash and make the hard decisions that Flash isn't willing to make. She then tearfully begs Eobard to not let them change him and that he can decide his destiny. Alpha then mocks them by calling Jane's "speech" cute before he orders Gamma to deal with her. Gamma then draws a gun and shoots Jane in the head, killing her as Eobard cries for mercy. Eobard then manages to break free of his restraints and uses his speed to kill Alpha, Beta and Gamma simultaneously. A crying Eobard then holds Jane's body in his arms as he tearfully tells her that he's sorry and that he failed her by giving in to his impulses to kill them. He then tells Jane that he loves her and says that, "Maybe you were wrong about me." Eobard then speeds off to access the Time Masters' database, where he learns that, in one timeline, he becomes the catalyst for Barry's transformation into Flash by killing his mother in 1992, while in another, he first encounters the Flash in 2012 after not killing his mother, but Jane remains dead in both. Eobard then grins as he says that he will not be "their" pawn and plans to do things his own way. Eobard then rips the tachyon enhancer off and crushes it in his hands as he then speeds off into a wormhole through the time stream, where he prepares to travel back 20 minutes so he can save Jane and then go to 1992 to carry out his destiny as the Reverse-Flash. As he speeds through the time stream, he suddenly finds himself being chased by a future version of the Flash, who catches up to him and knocks him out of the time stream. The 2 of them then end up in 2011, where Eobard angrily attacks Flash, but the future Flash easily defeats him and assures Eobard that "this is for his own good." The future Flash's hands then sizzle with electricity before he grabs Eobard's head, frying his brain, knocking him unconscious. The Flash then removes Eobard's suit and tells him that when he wakes up, he won't remember where or when he's from or his powers, which will remain dormant for the time being, until it's "time." The future Flash then speeds off. When Eobard wakes up, he finds himself in a hospital, where the doctor asks him if he remembers his name, which Eobard confirms. The doctor then asks if he can remember anything, but Eobard tells her that he can't remember anything about himself. In a post-credits scene, a week later, Eobard is released from the hospital, but when he walks outside, he finds a man in a suit and a limo waiting for him. The man then tells Eobard that he was sent to retrieve him and has an offer for him. The man then leads Eobard into the limo as he asks about the offer. The man then tells him that he's from Project Cadmus and that his "superior" has an interest in him. Eobard then accepts his offer.